1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector inspection apparatus, and more particularly relates to an apparatus for inspecting a connector in which a terminal is inserted in a terminal receiving portion of a connector housing, a retainer is attached to the connector housing to prevent removal of the terminal from the housing, and in which a portion of the retainer projects outwardly if the retainer is in a condition of only partial engagement with the terminal. Such retainers lock a terminal inserted in a connector housing when in full engagement therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connector inspection apparatus for detecting a partial engagement condition of a retainer is disclosed in Japanese Patent Public Disclosure No. HEI 9-82444 (1997). FIG. 11 is a perspective view of such a prior art connector inspection apparatus 230. While performing a continuity test for a terminal 220, this inspection apparatus also detects whether a retainer 210 inserted in a retainer receiving opening 204 formed in a retainer attachment wall 203 of a connector housing 201 is in a full engagement condition or only a partial engagement condition.
A connector 200 is assembled by inserting terminals 220 into cavities 202 formed in an end wall 201a of the connector housing 201, and thereafter inserting a retainer 210 into the retainer receiving opening 204 in the retainer attachment wall 203 so that the retainer 210 engages a latch portion 221 of each terminal 220 in the housing 201, thereby locking the terminals 220 in the housing 201.
The inspection apparatus 230 has a connector holding member 231 with a recessed receiving portion 232 in which the connector 200 is inserted for inspection. An inspection unit 234 may be reciprocated toward and away from the connector holding member 231 in order to perform a continuity test. The inspection unit 234 is moved toward the connector holding member 231 by turning a lever 233 in the direction shown by arrow G, so that a continuity test pin 235 contacts the terminal 220.
In the situation in which the retainer 210 is not properly engaged with the latch portion 221, an outer portion 211 of the retainer 210 projects outwardly from a surface of the retainer attachment wall 203, and thus the retainer is in a partially inserted condition. When the inspection unit 234 is moved toward the connector 200, a contact piece 236 mounted on the inspection unit 234 contacts the projecting outer portion 211 of the retainer 210, and thereby displaces the connector 200. As a result, a positioning plate 242, which is secured by screws 241 through rubber bushes 240 to the recessed receiving portion 232 of the connector holding member 231, is pushed by the connector 200 and is displaced due to elastic deformation of the rubber bushes 240. This makes it possible to visually detect a partially inserted condition of the retainer 210.
In the situation in which the retainer 210 is properly engaged with the latch portion 221, the outer portion 211 of the retainer 210 is aligned with the surface of the retainer attachment wall 203, and thus the retainer is in a fully inserted condition. In the fully inserted condition, the contact piece 236 does not contact the retainer 210, and therefore the positioning plate 242 is not displaced.
In the prior art connector inspection apparatus, even if the retainer 210 is in the partially inserted condition, the lever 233 may be forcibly turned too far. This may result in the contact piece 236 damaging the retainer 210, such as by bending it. This may further result in an inability to detect the partially inserted condition of the retainer.
Also, in the prior art connector inspection apparatus, in the situation where there is an error in the positioning of the contact piece 236 relative to the connector 200, a relative displacement between the contact piece 236 and the retainer 210 will prevent proper detection of a partially inserted condition of the retainer 210.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a connector inspection apparatus that can reliably inspect for a properly locked condition of a retainer and can prevent the retainer from being damaged.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a connector inspection apparatus that can reliably inspect a condition of a retainer.
In order to achieve the above objects, an aspect of the invention is directed to an inspection apparatus for connectors of the type which include a connector housing having a terminal receiving portion with cavities in which terminals are inserted, and a retainer attached to the terminal receiving portion for preventing removal of the terminals from the cavities. In such connectors, an outer portion of the retainer protrudes from a surface of a retainer attachment wall when the retainer is not in a properly locked position for preventing terminal removal, and the outer portion of the retainer does not protrude from the surface of the retainer attachment wall when the retainer is in a properly locked position for preventing terminal removal.
The inspection apparatus according to this aspect of the invention includes a holder for holding the connector during inspection, an inspection unit movable toward and away from the holder, and a movement device that moves the inspection unit toward and away from the holder. The inspection unit includes a retainer position inspection piece which passes over a portion of the surface of the retainer attachment wall when the inspection unit is moved toward the holder by the movement device. The retainer position inspection piece is movable forwardly and rearwardly relative to the inspection unit within a predetermined range.
In the inspection apparatus according to this aspect of the invention, the a distal end of the retainer position inspection piece passes over the outer portion of the retainer during movement of the inspection unit toward the holder when the retainer is in the properly locked position, and the retainer position inspection piece remains in a forwardly movable condition relative to the inspection unit. Further, the distal end of the retainer position inspection piece engages the outer portion of the retainer protruding from the surface of the retainer attachment wall during movement of the inspection unit toward the holder when the retainer is not in the properly locked position, and the retainer position inspection piece is placed in a rearwardly movable condition relative to the inspection unit.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the inspection unit may further include a biasing member that biases the retainer position inspection piece relative to the inspection unit for the relative forward and rearward movement within the predetermined range. The biasing member may include a coil spring.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the inspection unit may further include a continuity test pin configured to contact a terminal within the connector when the inspection unit is moved toward the holder by the movement device. This contact may take place regardless of whether the retainer position inspection piece is in the forwardly movable condition or the rearwardly movable condition.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the inspection unit may further include an electrical detection device that generates electrical signals in response to the forwardly movable condition of the retainer position inspection piece and the rearwardly movable condition of the retainer position inspection piece. The connector may be of the type which includes a hood surrounding at least the terminal receiving portion with a given clearance. The electrical detection device may include a conductive detection piece parallel to and movable with the retainer position inspection piece. The holder may include a pit for holding the connector with the retainer oriented in a lateral position, a conductive detection recess for receiving the conductive detection piece, and a biasing member that pushes the conductive detection piece received in the conductive detection recess toward the pit. A predetermined distance from the conductive detection piece to a surface of the retainer position inspection piece opposed to the retainer attachment wall is such that the retainer position inspection piece slides on the surface of the retainer attachment wall.
Another aspect of the invention is directed to an inspection apparatus for connectors of the type which include a connector housing having a terminal receiving portion with cavities in which terminals are inserted, and a retainer attached to the terminal receiving portion for preventing removal of the terminals from the cavities. In such connectors, an outer portion of the retainer protrudes from a surface of a retainer attachment wall when the retainer is not in a properly locked position for preventing terminal removal, and the outer portion of the retainer does not protrude from the surface of the retainer attachment wall when the retainer is in a properly locked position for preventing terminal removal.
The inspection apparatus according to this aspect of the invention includes a holder for holding the connector during inspection, an inspection unit movable toward and away from the holder, and a movement device that moves the inspection unit toward and away from the holder. The inspection unit includes a retainer position inspection piece which passes over a portion of the surface of the retainer attachment wall when the inspection unit is moved toward the holder by the movement device. The holder including a biasing member that biases one of the connector toward the retainer position inspection piece, or the retainer position inspection piece toward the connector, so that the retainer position inspection piece is adjacent to the surface of the retainer attachment wall when the inspection unit is moved toward the holder by the movement device.
In the inspection apparatus according to this aspect of the invention, a distal end of the retainer position inspection piece passes over the outer portion of the retainer during movement of the inspection unit toward the holder when the retainer is in the properly locked position. Further, the distal end of the retainer position inspection piece engages the outer portion of the retainer protruding from the surface of the retainer attachment wall during movement of the inspection unit toward the holder when the retainer is not in the properly locked position.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the inspection unit may further include a continuity test pin configured to contact a terminal within the connector when the inspection unit is moved toward the holder by the movement device.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the biasing member may further include at least one pushing device that pushes the connector toward the retainer position inspection piece. The holder may further include a recess for holding the connector, the recess including first and second walls. The first wall may include a groove in which the retainer position inspection piece slides, and the second wall may include at least one opening in which the at least one pushing device is mounted for pushing the connector toward the first wall. The second wall may further include two openings in which two pushing devices are mounted for pushing the connector toward the first wall.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the biasing member may further include a pushing device that pushes the retainer position inspection piece toward the connector. The pushing device may include a coil spring and a ball.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the inspection unit may further include an electrical detection device that determines whether the retainer is in the properly locked position. The connector may be of the type which includes a hood surrounding at least the terminal receiving portion with a given clearance. The electrical detection device may include a conductive detection piece parallel to and movable with the retainer position inspection piece. The holder may include a pit for holding the connector with the retainer oriented in a lateral position, and a conductive detection recess for receiving the conductive detection piece. The pushing device may push the conductive detection piece received in the conductive detection recess toward the pit. A predetermined distance from the conductive detection piece to a surface of the retainer position inspection piece opposed to the retainer attachment wall is such that the retainer position inspection piece slides on the surface of the retainer attachment wall.